User talk:78.8.241.192
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your recent edits. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Plus, registered users only see ads on the Main Page! If you are new to Fandom or wikis in general, please visit the for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made in or on the associated with each article. Please sign and date (using four tildes ~~~~) any messages you post on talk pages so that readers know who they're talking to. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! D-day (talk) 07:12, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Spirit of Valor Quote I've opened a discussion on the article talk page regarding the new headline quote you uploaded. Also, if you're looking for ways to contribute to the wiki, i can give you a whole list of things we need done. Might be more helpful than dredging up quotes for a incredibly minor character with all of 30 seconds of screen time. -HD3 (talk) 11:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I'd appreciate giving me this list. I simply like the Spirit of Valor, so I gave it more quotes. (talk) 11:57, October 25, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer ::Well to start with, there's all these codex entries for awakening. We need to know where in the game and under what conditions they're added to your journal. *Codex entry: Armored Ogre *Codex entry: Baroness of the Blackmarsh *Codex entry: The Blackmarsh *Codex entry: Bonnie's Angry Letter *Codex entry: The Children *Codex entry: The Disciples *Codex entry: Drake's Fall *Codex entry: The Great Strife *Codex entry: Kristoff's Note *Codex entry: A List of Instructions *Codex entry: Mana and the Use of Magic *Codex entry: A Miner's Letter *Codex entry: The Mother *Codex entry: Surfacer Dwarves *Codex entry: Sigrun *Codex entry: The Vigil *Codex entry: Velanna *Codex entry: Ancient Vows For Origins: *Codex entry: Revenant -HD3 (talk) 12:05, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Can you provide a more exact location of Codex entry: Mana and the Use of Magic where inside The Fade: Lost in Dreams this codex entry can be found? 17:30, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::It's one of the shelves. To see more I'd have to play again. (talk) 17:50, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::The shelves of which area? 17:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Templar's nightmare. (talk) 18:03, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::That codex entry is definitely not found within The Fade: Lost in Dreams for non-mage Origins. I think the anon may be confusing it with Codex Entry: The Cardinal Rules of Magic. -Sophia (talk) 18:05, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh. What about the other location additions that the anon did to the codex entries? 18:10, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure, as I can only check the ones for Origins. :) Regarding Codex entry: Mana and the Use of Magic, however, I've confirmed using the toolset that it only appears during the Human/Elf Magi Origin. -Sophia (talk) 18:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Victoria, I already put all locations to those codex pages except for Mana and magic. (talk) 18:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC)